Natsumi Dragneel- Fairy Tail Academy's Transfer Student!
by SwaggyNan
Summary: Female Natsu. Natsumi joins Fairy Tail Academy after escaping from her evil brother. Unknown to her, she catches the eyes of various males. The only problem is, she isn't as safe as she thinks. Includes Sabertooth Members and Fairy Academy students. Enjoy xx. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**LETS DO THIS THING!**

 **Warning- Female Natsu who knows about her real brother.**

 **I think this is going to be a Natsu x (Insert any Dragonslayer here) Fic, or it might be Natsu x Gray. I really ship Gratsu, and Najeel/ Gana.**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Ugh!" Moaned a pink haired teen, who was just sleeping. She stood up and silenced the alarm. Looking down at her large chest, the girl frowned as she wrapped them in bandages. They were still too big for her liking, but she couldn't really help it. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a white blouse and a pair of trousers. She hated skirts, and refused to wear one. After fitting a white, scaled scarf around her neck, the female grinned into the mirror as she brushed her shoulder length hair. She grabbed a fish out of her freezer to feed her talking pet cat Happy, and then left her house and set off down the street.

It was Natsumi Dragneel's first day at Fairy Tail Academy of Maigc.

Natsumi **(A/N Ok. I give up. I'm going to use the names now.)** looked up at the large building before her. 'FAIRY TAIL' Was written in large letters above the doors, which told Natsumi she was in the right place. She had just gotten away from her brother, Zeref, a ruler of his own empire. It was not as if she didn't appreciate everything he had done for her, but he was getting more and more... Dark. After escaping with a special book, she sealed away most of her powers, leaving her only with her Dragon Slayer magic.

There were only a few people around, showing she was either really early, or really late. She guessed late. Natsumi entered the school after pushing the large oaks before her open. She looked around for the headmaster's office, and a door labeled just that appeared on the wall in front of her. She knocked at entered, not waiting for his approval. Natsumi was very impatient and disrespectful. The man on the chair was very short, with white hair and a mustache. He was clothes in a orange suit with a hat similar to a jesters hat, but with only one point.

"Miss Dragneel?" He asked, smiling.

"Yep!" Cheered Natsumi, getting excited for an unknown reason.

"Hello. I'm School-Master Makarov, the head of the school. I hope you enjoy your time at this school, and become very successful. I will have someone show you to your class, but first I need to ask you something" Stated the man.

"Ok! I'm ready for anything you throw at me Gramps!"

"What kind of magic do you use? You left it blank on the transfer form..."

"Oh! I did? I didn't know!" Lied Natsumi. "Um.. I use fire magic."

"Very well." The man turned around, and pressed a button on a desk behind him. A magic circle appeared on the left of him, revealing a red-headed beauty.

"Greetings, Transfer student. I'm Erza Scarlet, student council president. If you have any problems, come to me. I will show you to your classroom." She smiled whilst bowing.

"Sup!" Natsumi grinned, showing her abnormally large canines.

The two walked out of the room and down a few corridors, until they stopped outside of a green door labeled: '2-A'.

"This shows the class number, and the Rank of the students in it. You are A-Class, which is one rank under myself, an S-Class. You will complete tasks fit for an A-Class, so you can develop your magic. I will announce your presence, and then be off."

Erza knocked on the door and opened it, gently smiling at the teacher.

"Ah, Miss Dragneel. Please, come in. I'll introduce you to the class. I'm Mr Clive, an S-Class teacher, but I work with the A-Class." Said the recently named Mr Clive. Natsumi walked into the room, and looked at all the students. She could smell a few dragons, but couldn't tell who was and who wasn't one.

"Yo!" She grinned, waving. Everyone started whispering, some boys saying things like 'Cute!' or 'Hot!' whilst most the girls were slaging her off, by saying things like 'She's not even that pretty!' and 'She doesn't even act lady like!'. Natsumi ignored these and carried on. "I'm Natsumi, a transfer, but I didn't transfer from anywhere, so I guess I'm not actually a transfer? Anyway, I like fire and fighting people!"

The entire class looked at the new kid with wide eyes, shocked by this girls speech. She was given a seat between a male and a female, one was Gray Fullbuster, and the other was Lucy Heartfilia. She sat down, smiling at them both. They introduced themselves to her, and in return they got to find out a bit about Natsumi's personality. They offered to eat lunch with her, and she gladly accepted, but before that they had 3 lessons; English, Gym and Mock Battles.

Natsumi slept through most of English, her head buried in her scarf she loved so dearly. She woke with a start after the bell rang, making her jump. As she didn't have a gym kit yet, she borrowed Lucy's spare. When they were getting changed, Natsumi noticed that Lucy had huge breats, and if she wanted that top to fit she would have to loosen her bandages. Lucy was really surprised at her new friends actions, think Natsumi had smaller breasts than her, but god she was wrong.

The gym teams were girls v girls and boys v boys, but Natsumi refused to play with girls, and insisted she played with the boys. The coach, Elfman, gave into her pleading and put her on a team with Gray, her other friend. She shocked everyone with her sport skills, wrecking almost all the boys. The only people who could rival her were three males, two of them had black hair and red eyes, but one had piercings while the other had a scar over his nose. The third male had blonde hair, and sea blue eyes, and a scar over his eyebrow. Unknown to each other, they were all dragon slayers.

The third lesson was mock battles, and all of Natsumi's opponents were knocked out without her using magic. Everything was going well until she faced one of the three boys, the one with piercings.

The battle started with the boy, who she found out was called Gajeel, charging towards her, pounding her in the chest with his hand, which was now an iron club. To do this, he had cast a spell called 'Iron Dragon's Club'. Natsumi was shocked that Gajeel was a dragon slayer too, and realized she might be forced to use her magic.

The next attack was Gajeel doing an 'Iron Dragon's Roar' which hit her full force, forcing her into the metal wall of the arena. As Natsumi was recovering from the attack, Gajeel was snacking on some of the iron wall that was taken off when Natsumi hit into it. After re powering, Gajeel attempted to his her with another club, but she moved just in time. The club broke through the wall, and hit some pipes. causing a mass explosion of fire. Gajeel turned around and smirked as Natsumi was being consumed by the flames, thinking victory was his. What happend next, however, was 100% unexpected.

*Gulp*

*Gulp*

*Gulp*

Everyone, especially the dragon slayers, was surprised as hell as they realized she was eating the flames.

"Thanks for the meal!" Cheered Natsumi, grinning more than she had any other time that day. "Now, lets finish this. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A huge pillar of fire shot out of her mouth, hitting the still shocked Gajeel, knocking him unconscious. Rogue ran into the arena to confront Natsumi.

"You're a dragon slayer?" He asked.

"Yep! I'm Natsumi Dragneel- Student of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel!"

 **2nd Chapter coming your way soon!**

 **Thanks! Please review, and give me feedback.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I'm trying to make Natsu OP, pretty and amazing at everything, without making her too OOC.**

 **xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Natsumi was sitting at a lunch table with Gray, Lucy , and Erza, who were still shocked that Natsumi was a dragon slayer, like 5 of their other comrades, and 1 one their enemies. They were even more shocked when Natsumi told them her alias name, Salamander the Fire Mage. The news spread across the school, making her the new gossip. People would always stare at her, or try to talk to her, or try to get an autograph. Natsumi ignored them all. She was good at that.

Sting and Rogue had just walked over, and were wondering if Natsumi wanted to eat lunch with them today. She looked over to her current friends, who smiled and nodded, and so she went with them. They sat on the field, eating their meals on a picnic blanket. They looked like the worlds weirdest group; A blonde boy, Two boys with red eyes, and a girl with pink hair. Natsumi told them about Igneel, her teacher. She left out the parts about how he was captured by her evil brother, and the two had to train in secret. She found out the other three were raised by Dragons too, but Gajeel's vanished, and Sting's and Rogue's Dragons were slaughtered by the said students, but only because they told them to. The four laughed and joked until the end of lunch, telling jokes and stories.

* * *

The next lesson of that day was 'Real world surviving skills'. The class met at the forest, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Mr Clive was 10 minutes late, claiming he had problems to do with his daughter, Cana.

The first skill they were taught that day was how to start a fire, but Natsu would keep eating it after craving it so much. After all, fire was her favourite food. They then learned how to cook fish over a fire, but Natsumi just jumped into the lake, dove under and pulled out a large fish. Her blouse went clear due to the water, causing many of the boys to almost have nosebleeds, however they were calmed after realising she was bandaged up. She dried herself off using her magic as a heater, and then cooked the fish with her flaming hand. She then scoffed it down in a piggly manner, not caring that she had some left around her mouth. She was never really taught now to be a lady, unless it was her brother, forcing lessons onto her.

Everything was perfect, she had new friends, who were always there for her, and she was accepted; something she had always wanted. She wasn't a princess, she didn't have authority, she was normal, well as normal as she could be. She wanted it to last, even for a little bit. Unluckily, for her, what would soon happen would make it be anything but lasting.

* * *

It was her fifth day at her new school, and the end of the first week. An emergency assembly was held for an unknown reason. Students flooded into the hall, the different years sitting in different sections. On Natsumi's left, there was Gray, and Lucy sat next to him. On Natsumi's right was Sting, then Rogue, then Gajeel.

They found out that a tournament called The Grand Magic School Games was being held, and their school was competing. The teams would be created, and they would not be all S-Class. Natsumi got really excited, and decided to go training so she would get picked.

Sting, Rogue and Gajeel all wanted to be in the team too, and for some reason, all wanted to impress Natsumi, and be on her team at the same time.

Trials were held at the end of the day, after school. Natsumi got some extra training in at break and lunch, although it didn't really do much as it was only 1 hour and 30 minutes if you add them together.

Instead of fighting each other, the students had to do various tasks, to asses their abilities. Magic power was first, and Natsumi got 2nd place with 7368, a score she was very happy with. On the second task, everyone had to go through an obstacle course. Natsumi had a really fast time, putting her in 3rd place of the event. She told herself she would've gotten quicker if one of the obstacles didn't move. The final task was physical strength, which pleased Natsumi. She got 2nd place again, giving her a 2nd place score altogether. The man who beat her everyone was Laxus, a stuck up 3rd year, who was related to the School-Master. **(A/N By the Way, I do know that its Principal, or Head teacher, but I wanted it to sound more like guild master, so this happens. Just thought I'd tell you...)**

The first team, and the schools Ace team, was Laxus, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Natsumi. Sting and Rogue sighed in defeat as Gajeel boasted.

The other team was Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Mira and Lucy. They would fight in the group battles, rather than the one on one fights.

Whilst everyone was partying, Natsumi ran home to tell Happy the good news. He was delighted, but also sad that Natsumi was leaving for a while. Natsumi entered her bedroom and excitedly started to pack her bag, putting in all of her favourite stuff, including her forever lasting lighter. It would be useful in tight situations. She picked up her bag, left the room, and waved bye to Happy. After taking a pizza slice out of the fridge, she exited her house, getting hype for the upcoming battles.

Let the Grand Magic School Games begin.

 **Supppp.** **This one is a little shorter. It was meant to over 1000, but it is around 50 words under that -_- Sorry if this was too rushed, but expect GraTsu within the next two chapters... I guess?**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter already! Yey... Ok I'm bored so leave me alone, and don't think I'm some kind of weirdo. This is just a void fill chapter to create relationships between some of the characters and Exceeds so l don't have to do it later on.**

 **Warning: Mild swearing in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy xx**

The bus was just about to leave. Natsumi had made it just in time, although she was sure they wouldn't have left without her. Happy decided to come with her, hidden in one of Natsumi's few bags. The Mage got confused when people were questioning her lack of baggage. She simply told them she only needed a few change of clothes, and other necessities. She found an empty seat next to Erza, and they started talking until the bus started to move.

"CRAPPPP!" Cried Natsumi, who was now pulling a strange face.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Questioned a concerned Erza.

"No... I'm gonna be sick..."

The other dragon slayers were on similar situations, each grabbing a sick bag to vomit into. They started saying about how they all forgot, and how they wanted to be normal for once. During all this, Natsumi reached into her bag and brought back out a white pill her cat secretly handed to her. After placing it into her mouth, she instantly felt better. She stood up, and raised her fist.

"I'M REVIVED!"

Everyone giggled at her actions.

"Yo, Natsumi how did you-" Sting tried to ask before being sick. He then continued, "-get rid of your motion sickness?"

"Oh! I have a 24 hour pill that helps me!" Giggled Natsumi, grabbing the medicine packet out of her bag and snatching it from her feline pet's grasp. She generously gave her fellow dragon slayers a pill each, and they took them without complaint.

Sting started mumbling about how good it felt to not be sick on a moving vehicle, Rogue thanked female and then started comfortably reading, and Gajeel smirked, leaning back on his chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

As she was able to focus once again, Natsumi picked up two foreign scents in the bus, which were similar to her own pet's. She traced them back to the bags of Rogue and Sting, who seemed to be in deep conversation with their luggage.

"Yo! Sting! Rogue! What you guys got in your bags?" Natsumi said in a quiet voice only a dragon slayer could hear. The blonde magic user cursed under his breath and then mouthed the words _'Talking Cats'_. She understood and nodded immediately. Two of her friends had exceeds too! Maybe they could all hang out sometime and all meet each other. After going through a whole day plan in her head, Natsumi couldn't wait to meet them! She jumped out of her seat and lunged for Sting's bag, and unzipped it.

A small face appeared, fear spreading across it. Natsumi reached in and pulled out the creature, smiling as she complemented his 'cute' jacket. The had a small chat, revealing their names to each other and a bit about themselves. Lector, of course, already knew a lot about Natsumi as Sting had already told him so much. Natsumi then got her bag and revealed that she also had an exceed hiding in her luggage. She undid the zip and placed the bag in front of Lector. Happy popped out, making everyone jump.

"Natsu~" He yawned, rubbing his oversized eyes. "Why are you waking me up? Are we there already? And who's this?"

"Happy! Be nicer to your fellow exceeds!"

"Huh? 'Fellow Exceeds'? More Exceeds?" Happy grinned, and turned around to find Lector standing there, waving. "HI! I'm Happy!"

"Sup! I'm Lector, Sting's pet. I'm guessing you're Natsumi's? And why did you call her Natsu?"

"Oh. Nice to meet you, 'Sting's Pet'. Natsumi had told me lots about him and her other friends, and yes she is my owner, but I think of her more like a Mom. And I call her Natsu because it's easier." **(A/N: I know Happy is slightly OOC, but I want him to be more... Sensible as Natsumi is pretty stupid and needs someone to look after her. And the 'Natsu' part is just because I felt like it, and It would be weird for Happy to call Natsumi 'Natsumi' and not 'Natsu, right? I'm so confused...)**

Rogue then reached into his bag and pulled out a green cat in a frog costume. It's **(A/N Again: I'm going to call Frosch 'It' as its gender is unknown.)** Whilst the three exceeds bonded, Natsumi decided to get some sleep, so she could train more before the games. When she awoke, she saw Sting writing down notes. Were they... Battle Tactics?

* * *

 **~What happened whilst she was sleeping~**

"Happy!" Shouted Sting, an idea in his head.

"Hm?" Happy turned his head towards the dragon slayer.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what Natsumi said about me..."

"Well... I can't remember all that much but I think she said you or one of your other friends is cool, and she really likes them..."

"So she really likes one of us? Ok then! It's a battle!"

"A battle for what?"

"You wouldn't understand, young cat." Said Sting as he patted him on the head and waved as he went back to his seat.

* * *

 **~Back to the present~**

The bus suddenly stopped, signalling that they had reached the destination.

* * *

 **Like it? New chapter coming out soon, and by the way my games will be a little different, and will include different schools. I have under 1000 words again, but I will make sure the next chapter is atleast 2000. Yes, that's right. 2000. Wish me luck xx Soo many lines 0.0**

* * *

 **Sneak peek:**

"And the school in second place is... SABERTOOTH!" The crowd went wild, cheering on the school.

"Ok, and the school in first place is..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?" The fire dragons later yelled, pointing towards the stadium entrance. "Wait... Shit! They found me..."


End file.
